


奇迹

by Sioui



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:27:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22507030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sioui/pseuds/Sioui
Relationships: Bae Joohyun | Irene/Kang Seulgi, seulrene - Relationship
Kudos: 4





	奇迹

任谁都没有想到，裴柱现会在那次出游中失踪。那天的天气很好，阳光落在身上调动着体内的万千情绪，每每仰头就能和天空进行亲密接触。海面在阳光下闪烁着快乐的光芒，大家望向远方寻找若隐若现的海岛。坐在快艇上的时候，康涩琪不安分地蹦蹦跳跳，好像执意和翻滚的海浪做着对抗，而后就可以忘掉起伏不定带来的晕眩。  
各自单飞之后，这是成员之间的第一次团建，时间选在了出道日期附近的盛夏。身边的工作人员还是之前带她们的那一批，她们也是整整齐齐的五个人，快乐的样子也和很多年前她们一起去看海的时候一模一样。总之，女孩们仍在和时间努力地赛跑，一切都好像没有改变。

康涩琪总是能从各种愉快的场面之中觉察到悲伤的因素，就像她现在余光中裴柱现正孤身一人坐在角落的位置上，手紧紧攥着身旁的栏杆，偌大的救生衣衬得她无助而弱小。内心涌出的酸涩让康涩琪的笑容变得僵硬了起来，兴奋了太久过后体力也有些消耗。耳边妹妹们的欢笑声此起彼伏，海水喷溅到她的脸上留下一丝凉意。她仍然勉强维持着笑容，坐在了裴柱现对角线的方向。

登上海岛的时候，太阳已经升得很高，刺目的阳光让人难以睁开眼睛，形成了最完美的白日幻境。四周被天空和大海环抱，偶有风和海浪在此处歇脚。海岛上除了他们再没有其他人，这更让康涩琪觉得他们是约定好一起逃离世界心甘情愿沉溺于回忆之中的。

康涩琪总是会幻想她是海边长大的人。那说出来真的很酷，好像自己是大海的一部分，有着天生的无畏和自由。她从小时候第一次见到大海的时候就爱上了大海，那之后她努力地去拥抱和亲吻大海，她最终成为了人们眼里那样无比开阔的人。但是她明白，她终究没能拥有大海的勇敢，也没能改变自己窄小而狭隘的内心。  
她总是会想，如果她是海边长大的人，是不是就足够包容裴柱现了。

裴柱现不开心，康涩琪承认她从今天看到她的第一眼就意识到了。不是因为她和天气相反的阴郁表情或是少言寡语，而是康涩琪内心的隐隐作痛提醒着她这个事实。尽管她连一句姐姐都没有叫出声，但她的目光却是一直不自觉追随着裴柱现——走下快艇的时候，她在楼梯上面战战兢兢；爬上山坡的时候，她害怕脏了自己的白鞋子一步一步小心翼翼地行走；野餐的时候，她仔仔细细挑掉便当盒里的鸡胸肉；大家吵闹的时候她安安静静的插不上话，好像一不小心就会被所有人遗忘。  
康涩琪觉得自己太差劲了，她更像是被大海淘汰之后拍回到岸上的人。不然她不会看到每一个她姐姐脆弱的瞬间，心脏都像是骤然碎掉了一块。

这里的海域没有警戒线的阻隔，大家得以尽情地探索大海的底线。他们都在用自己的方式欢笑，快乐像那颗颠来颠去的排球一样在所有人之间传递。康涩琪刚在全身上下抹好防晒霜，就看见裴柱现正躲在一旁大树的阴影之下，任由谁都叫不动，看起来已经做好了在那里呆上一天的准备。她的发丝在额前飘荡，嘴角和鼻子轻轻皱着，她凝视着面前的大海。裴柱现总是在看风景的时候最为认真，可康涩琪却从来不知道她在看见那些美丽风景的时候心里究竟在想些什么。

说好的只是一次没有纪念意义的团建，几个妹妹还是在干杯的时候像约定好了一般喊出了庆祝十周年的口号。裴柱现在离她很远的地方，是碰杯都碰不到的距离。还好大家足够吵闹，不至于把气氛落到煽情的样子。十周年，康涩琪扳着手指头算了起来。出道十周年，那么她和裴柱现已经认识整整十五年了。十五年，这已是她的大半生。她不是没有想过，随着时间的流逝，她和裴柱现认识的时日愈久，裴柱现在她生命中占到的比例就会愈大。明明是自然的法则，但她每每想起都会感受到生命的奇迹。

她是在十五岁的时候遇到裴柱现的。十五岁是一个什么概念，是对世界半知半解，却依仗着自己的一点力量和叛逆觉得可以颠覆世界的年岁。却正是在这样对世界充满热情与憧憬的年纪，裴柱现在暴风雨中敲开了她的房门，便在她的心中永远地住了下来。在那之后，她屡次在心里怪罪过裴柱现。她怪她让她失去了认识其他人的可能，怪她甚至让她失去了喜欢人的能力。她不太知道喜欢究竟是什么，是一刹那的心动还是寝食不安的亢奋，又或是极致的快乐和痛苦相互交织。因为在她们之间，极长的时间便是一切。但是，那段时间真的是她们共同拥有的吗，康涩琪不确定裴柱现的答案会不会是肯定。于是她还是总是怪她，以至于每每看到裴柱现的情绪低落，她都带有逆反心理一般将自己伪装成一个冷漠的人。  
这明明是对自己的惩罚，她后来意识到其实她每一次都是在怪罪自己。她在怪的是自己在懵懵懂懂的年纪就已经爱上了裴柱现。

不知不觉，年龄频道转换之后进入情感话题的速度越来越快了。康涩琪知道的是，几个妹妹们都有了足够稳定的对象，孙胜完的无名指上甚至已经戴上了不太起眼却又惹人注目的戒指。就连最小的妹妹金艺琳，也都已经找到了自己的归属之地。而康涩琪却还是那个在大海上漫无目的漂泊的人，仿佛不知不觉间便会和那块破旧的浮木度过一生。

康涩琪还记得那之后她和裴柱现的很多次牵手，大多是再次作为组合演出的时候。她总是会触碰到她手上的戒指，印象中变换过好几次，只是每一次康涩琪偷偷去旋转它们，都是一样的有点松垮。康涩琪想象过很多次裴柱现的婚礼，她会作为一个特别的嘉宾出席，而后她会笑着说出一大篇祝语，仿佛比她从前和裴柱现说过的所有话都要多。最后，裴柱现是直接把捧花递给她的，祝福反而是裴柱现说给她的：“你一定要平安健康。”

再后来的一次颁奖礼上，她们重新相遇。康涩琪知道她的姐姐正在台下的某处看着她，她卖力地跳舞唱歌，所有的灯光和目光都落在她的身上，她成为了能照亮黑暗的光。听着四面八方传来的掌声和尖叫声，她突然感觉心里空落落的，她好像终于成为了大家口中和自己眼里终有一天会成为的人，可是她一点也不快乐。她们在后台的转角处相遇，匆匆忙忙如同令人心慌的初见。康涩琪穿着帅气的西服套装，而裴柱现身着一袭红色长裙。没由来的，康涩琪突然感觉到了她们之间越来越远的距离。以前她们总是穿着相同风格的衣服，在令人颤栗的舞台上紧紧依靠，还会在舞台下面共享着一张小毛毯。康涩琪摩挲着西装裤的裤缝，错乱地叫出了“柱现姐姐”，在亲昵之前加上了姓名，和那些后辈们别无二致。  
而后她逃走了，在眼睛里的眼泪掉落下来之前。

大家是在天边出现粉红色的时候意识到时间的逝去。空气的味道不再如正午一样带有阳光气息那般的热烈，更多的是冷风的气味掺杂着些许大海的腥气。冲浪的人们回来了，长久躺在沙滩椅上的人也站起来活动有些僵硬的身子。海滩上的悠静突然被躁动打破，不断上涨的潮水也在刻意驱赶着他们。毕竟是荒无人烟的小岛，安全起见，他们必须在天黑之前登船离开。

康涩琪从困倦之中醒过来，眼前有海雾笼罩着，一瞬间她以为自己还在梦境之中。还没来得及拍掉身上黏附着的细沙，几个妹妹就朝着自己飞奔过来，嘴里磕磕绊绊地吐出字句。  
“柱现姐姐不见了。”  
原以为她们是在玩捉迷藏之类的游戏，而裴柱现这个游戏王即将赢得再一次的胜利。康涩琪是从她们愈发异样的表情察觉到不对劲的，而后喧闹声、海浪声、树叶的沙沙声堆砌在她的耳边，形成了直入心底的强烈耳鸣。

裴柱现最终如人们所期待的那样，成为了大韩民国万众瞩目的电影演员。康涩琪看过裴柱现的电影，作为一个普通观众坐在电影院里。荧幕上裴柱现变换着各种表情，一顰一蹙都映在她的眼前，迫使着她去和她产生共感。康涩琪透过那些表情回忆起了裴柱现的喜怒哀乐，回忆起了她们在一起的往昔岁月。后来，镜头拉得很近，裴柱现注视着她，好像能够透过她的眼睛看尽她的一生。康涩琪看过很多电影，但这是第一次，她真正感受到了一个演员存在的意义和无穷无尽的力量。裴柱现生来就有这样的能力，当她脸上的每一个颗粒和每一丝纹理被放大在人们的眼前，她还是美得那样没有一丝缺憾。  
“姐姐，你是荧幕上那朵惊艳万众的玫瑰。”  
她曾经和裴柱现这么说过。倒不是对玫瑰有什么特殊的情结，只是很久之前的一次，她和裴柱现一起逛街的时候，看见路边的小摊贩在卖那种玻璃罩罩住的玫瑰。它们在暖黄色的灯光下闪闪发光，带着天生的宁静和圣洁。她看到它们的第一眼就想到了裴柱现。她想买一朵送给裴柱现的，但裴柱现根本没有看到那片花丛，注意力早已被其他商铺吸引了去。

直到现在，康涩琪才意识到，裴柱现是玫瑰，却是被玻璃罩困住的玫瑰。她和世人之间有一道冰冷的距离，人们只能远远望着她却永远不可触及。就像她此刻突如其来的失踪，她一定是躲回到了她的玻璃罩里，回到了那个不会被任何人伤害到的地方。

那是快要从宿舍搬出去的日子，康涩琪牵着她的白色小熊哭着去找裴柱现。她也忘记自己为什么哭了，大概只是被黑胶唱片中的某个转音扣动了心弦。她明白自己哭起来便像是一个牵着裴柱现走向大海里的人，那种感觉就像海水一瞬间漫到胸口，对裴柱现来说并不好受。于是她为自己的哭编了一个很离奇的理由——小熊刚刚不小心被她忘在窗台上差点就掉下去了。说完还担心她的姐姐不知道该怎么回答，硬是加上了一句：“它有点脏了，能不能帮我洗一洗？”  
裴柱现从浅眠中醒过来，含含糊糊地叫康涩琪一起过去睡。康涩琪没有怎么在裴柱现的房间里睡过觉，因为她无法在常亮的小台灯和一整夜不关的电视机中入眠。可这一次裴柱现却是主动按动了遥控器，还努力撑起身子关掉了台灯。她们躺在一起，只剩下周围环抱她们的的黑暗和静谧。  
“康涩琪。”  
裴柱现好久没有这样叫过她的全名了，像是什么离别之词的开头，她不想听，拉高被子躲了进去。可是裴柱现无休无止地叫着，她只好转身抱住了她，企图用自己的动作诉说她心里的话。如果能一直这样紧紧拥抱就好了，不需要什么甜言蜜语，也不需要赤裸身体的接近，拥抱就足以消除一切距离。可是她在触碰到裴柱现指尖的微凉之后没有忍住，开始用嘴唇去描绘她的唇形，用舌尖舔舐她身上的甜味。她们像躺在大海上一样起起伏伏，摇摇晃晃，朝着宇宙的尽头。康涩琪掌着舵，在裴柱现的身体上描绘着航道，而后在她的眼中掀起几朵小浪。她们交缠着沉入深海，又随着鲸鱼喷出的水汽被打捞了起来。康涩琪从裴柱现的嘴边吞掉了自己的名字，而后裴柱现又从康涩琪的嘴边吞掉了她的。趋同的呼吸中，她把吻洒满她的身体。

湿漉漉的小熊在阳台度过了很多个阴天。意料之外的，小熊最终在康涩琪离开宿舍的那一天干透了。她突然产生了把它遗留在这里的想法，但在闻到它身上和裴柱现一样的柔顺剂香气之后还是心软了。莫名的悲伤漫上她的心头，她回想起那天晚上裴柱现最后和她说的话。  
“不要总是哭了。”  
康涩琪知道这句话的意思是，没有人会再帮她擦眼泪了。可是她每每想起这句话，她的鼻头还是会不争气地涌出一阵酸楚。

“搜救船要一段时间才能过来，这个地方太偏僻了。”一阵慌乱的搜寻无果后，大家决定留下一些人等搜救船，其他人先坐原来的快艇回去。天边被渲染上了夸张的红色，在逐渐暗下来的天幕之下显得有一丝可怖。康涩琪错愕地愣在原地，人们叫喊她的声音也逐渐模糊了。她不知道是从何而来的一股源源不断的力量，催促着她朝着海岛的深处跑去。  
跑着跑着也忘记了方向，脑海中一直回荡的是反反复复告诉自己的那一句——找不到她，就不要再找了。世界上比自己优秀的人数不胜数，喜欢她的人比比皆是，一定会有人比她更先找到她的。被沿途的树枝绊了一脚之后，她终于停下来抹掉阻挡视线的眼泪，用仅存的一丝理智努力思考。她真的跑了好久好久，直到沙砾把脚底硌得生疼，最终跑到了最远的那个海滩，由于面东的方位此刻已是一片模糊的灰暗。是最后的希望了，如果找不到裴柱现，她好像也再也回不去了。她会被困在这里，也会被自己困住。一阵强风呼啸而过，混沌中，她听见了自己的名字，从很远的地方传来，而后越来越响，越来越响。  
她终于找到她了。  
原来，裴柱现因为涨潮被困在了礁石上。海水涨得太快了，海浪愈发凶猛，此刻的大海像一头朝着康涩琪怒吼的野兽，质问着她胆小而懦弱的内心。康涩琪又开始恨自己抵不上大海，她现在好像沦为了一个一无是处的婴孩。裴柱现还在唤她，但那声音渐渐弱了，而后又被海浪声冲散了。她朝着裴柱现的方向跑去，可是她只要靠近大海一步，又马上被愤怒的海浪撞了回去。面前的海水深不可测，猛然想起裴柱现总是在她害怕的时候和她说的那句“我相信你，不要回头”。她没有退路了，全身上下早已湿透，海水也快要将她淹没。不可以，她一定要稳稳地站住，不然会让姐姐感觉到害怕的。她终于很努力地踮着脚尖触碰到了礁石，而后被猝不及防尖锐的触感吓了一跳，努力抬头去看裴柱现，她手臂上斑驳的血迹像尖刀一样刺入她的眼球。海水还在肆无忌惮地侵入她的眼中，她强忍住眼睛里的泪水，她需要把姐姐救下来，不然海水可能会上涨到将礁石完全淹没的程度。她说不出话了，口鼻里都早已灌满了海水，只能努力让眼睛保持清澈。她在颤抖，她不确定，裴柱现能不能从她的眼睛里面汲取力量。  
她希望裴柱现能从礁石上跳下来，这样她就不用再被那些攀附在礁石上的贝壳伤到了。可是她根本不知道她能不能接住她，她自己也快要被大海打败了。最终，趁着海浪后退的那一个瞬间，她还是抱住裴柱现了，而后早已蓄势待发的海浪猛烈地击打她们，刹那间她们便一同沉入了海中。她知道裴柱现在哭，毕竟她的身上还有伤口，浸泡到海水里的感觉只是想象一下都是无法抑制的心痛。康涩琪的手紧紧抓着裴柱现，她只能用脚死命地扑腾。她也感觉到裴柱现正紧紧抓着她，她的指甲好像嵌入了她的血肉，剖开了她的躯体，而后她们的血一同流入大海，相汇在某一处，形成一轮红色的漩涡。康涩琪忘记了她们是怎么回到岸上的，她的感官被大海蹂躏得粉碎。她们都晕倒在了沙滩上，海水无情地在她们身上起起落落，在她们的身上留下一片狼藉。所有东西都被冲乱了，唯一没被冲开的，是她们十指紧扣的手。

康涩琪是在感觉到胃部的一阵剧烈翻滚之后清醒过来的。那时她们已经坐上了搜救船，在漆黑一片的海面之上漂荡。要不是能清晰地感受到裴柱现扑在自己脸上的气息，康涩琪差点就要以为这里是地狱了。她们穿着救生衣依偎在一起，共用着一张小毛毯，腿靠在一起交换本就不足的体温。裴柱现的眼睛红肿着微微颤抖，康涩琪吻了吻它们，而后亲吻跳跃到她的鼻尖，最后降落在裴柱现血渍斑斑的手心。  
康涩琪没想到她会因为夏夜的微凉不住颤抖。夏天就快要结束了，海浪声在她的思绪中翻找，她不自觉哼起了那首《夏天的最后一朵玫瑰》。这世界上有太多的人眺望着玻璃罩里的裴柱现。她太美了，人们以为她孤芳自赏，不需要沾染到尘世的一分一毫。唯有康涩琪，坚持打破那个冰冷的玻璃罩去用力拥抱她，尽管最后自己已是头破血流伤痕累累。  
远方突然出现了微弱的光亮，她们终于看到了有烟火气息的陆地。裴柱现以为康涩琪还闭着眼睛，她用手指戳了戳她的手背，又指了指远方。“涩琪。涩琪。”温暖的气息落在康涩琪的耳边，在她的心中变成了柔软的云。  
直到这时，后怕才如同海浪一样席卷了过来。只差一点，康涩琪就不能像现在一样和裴柱现一起坐在这里了。后来，她也不知道那到底是害怕的泪水还是幸福的泪水了。她看向孕育生命的大海，她好像第一次感受到生命本身就是奇迹。她突然觉得她其实是胜者，她可以用自己的生命去热爱生命，也可以用自己的生命去拯救生命。心中的云化作夏夜洗净一切的细雨，悄无声息地落了下来。裴柱现的手便是长久地覆在她的面颊上，一点一点的，帮她抹去了不断下坠的眼泪。

-Fin-


End file.
